


湿润的手指，感冒和戒指7

by Salty_Duck



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Duck/pseuds/Salty_Duck
Summary: 一个有关手指，感冒和戒指的故事





	湿润的手指，感冒和戒指7

　　作为一名杰出的商人，Tony stark总有一些免不了的应酬，作为一个受人爱戴且杰出的超级英雄兼商人，钢铁侠将会迎来许许多多的烂桃花，然而作为Peter Parker的男朋友，前两点优势似乎就变成劣势了。  
　　“what's the...happy，can yousay that again？please。”  
　　Peter Parker坐在价格低廉的布制沙发上听着手机另一头Tony的司机先生传来的话，惊得从沙发上跳了起来，同时，吓得may从混乱毛线团中醒过了神，一脸惊讶的看着他，Peter用手捂住屏幕上碎成自己专属蜘蛛侠标志的手机的下端，用口型对may说着：  
　　“nothing！”  
　　然后再次贴近手机的听筒同时转身走进了自己房间，继续听几千公里外的happy所要传达给它的事。  
　　“是的，孩子，Tony在芝加哥，啊，是的，又一次，又一次产生了一些绯闻，等他回来他会同你解释的，如果你听到什么言论，请相信他。”  
　　Peter用尽全力提起精神，像是无汽无糖的苏打水试图成为碳酸饮料一样，他在离爆炸中只剩下了一个氢离子的距离，他无声的点了点头，又突然反应过来对方看不见，对着听筒另一通说了一句：“好，我明白了的”说完，便把手机缓缓放了下来，在听不见happy的语音前，他貌似听到happy嘀咕着说了一句：  
　　“为什么坏人永远都是我来当，老板在芝加哥的事情办完了没啊，早跟他讲让pepper去帮他...”  
　　Peter没有在意，扔了手机往后一倒，木头床发出了尖锐的吼叫，抬起右手捂住眼睛，深吸了一口气。  
　　终于，碳酸氢钠的氢离子消失殆尽，苏打水变成了碳酸饮料，啪唧打开盖子，二氧化碳成为泡沫争先恐后的冒出来。  
　　“f***！那个老男人！”Peter终于炸了，从床上跳起来，把被子一脚踢到床边，脚跟与床接触的咣咣作响，他跳下床三下五除二把书包收拾好背上去了学校。  
　　“Ned！你不知道！他竟然再一次乱搞！他明明...”没说完，Peter的声音慢慢低了下去，红了眼眶。  
　　该死的蜘蛛基因，强化了我的身体就好了，为什么要强化泪腺。Peter一只手把，另一只手在胡乱的擦着眼泪，这显然不是第一次了，Tony的身份给他带来的桃花数不胜数，何况钢铁侠为了保护还在上大学的Peter而并没有公开他们轰轰烈烈的爱情，当然，这早就引起了蜘蛛侠的不满，但Tony坚持立场。  
　　Ned听着电话那头自家好兄弟隐隐约约的哭声慢慢停止，作为联系人之一，他并不怎么会安慰Peter，只能等他自己平静下来，但尽管他是联系人之一，也不能表明他没有怨气，因为某些事情就把他的好兄弟惹哭什么的。  
　　“are u OK？dude？”Ned小心地询问道，回答他的是Peter哭泣引起的打嗝声：  
　　“i’m fine”Peter最后用袖子狠狠地擦了擦脸，眼眶红的不真实。“我认为，dude，在这个时候你应该让他知道一下惹你的后果。”背景音嘈杂的人生中传来了铃声响起的声音，“Peter，你必须让他知道。你们是恋人，不是吗。”说完放下手机挂了电话。  
　　  
　　Peter当然不可能因为Ned一句都算不上安慰的话就鼓起精神，浑浑噩噩的过了一个上午，放学时站在校园门口才反应过来天公的不作美，小雨滴稀稀拉拉的砸在地上，砸在行人的伞上，同时更砸在了Peter心上，眼睛同心灵逐渐清明，Peter冒着雨跑进常规换衣服的小巷子里，冰冷的雨点打在裸露的皮肤上害得蜘蛛战衣比以往难穿一万倍。穿着蜘蛛战服在雨天里飞荡着行侠仗义的同时，一个想法也逐渐在Peter脑子中成型。  
　　雨夜和快乐的红蓝色小人。  
　　回来的时候may已经睡着了，房间里只剩滚筒洗衣机和雨滴的声音不绝于耳，像是迎接他的归来，滚筒洗衣机在“滴滴”两声后也再次归于平静，持续的雨声更衬得也得寂静，现在是纽约时间晚上10：21，而同在的Tony现在是晚上9：21，一个小时的时差注定了Tony还没有睡觉的事实。  
　　“嘟嘟”第二声还没响完，视频就连了上来，在一片的黑暗中，光亮只存在于窗外和手机，Tony应该是还在什么什么晚会的样子，西装革履，手上还拿着香槟，一副正经商人的样子。——有谁会想到就在他的脚踝处会有一个“spider”的纹身呢？就像同时，谁又会知道Peter左肩的“avengers”和右肩的“iron man”呢？  
　　左肩是责任，右肩是信仰。【1】  
　　  
　　Tony贴近了手机屏幕，想看清些什么，这提醒了Peter，他起身在墙边摸到电灯的开关，蓝色的被子掉在了大腿根。  
　　“啪”开关的声音伴随着电流通过，灯闪了两下打开来，Peter的脸也终于出现在Tony的手机屏幕上，“哦，亲爱的，我刚刚还以为我的手机在不知不觉中坏掉了，我还纳闷为什么我看不见自家爱人的脸了呢。”Peter是想正经，但看到Tony的一瞬间，所有生气都烟消云散，笑容展现在他脸上，但他还是说出了不应景的话：“你应该小声一点Mr.stark，may在睡觉呢。”Tony闻言配合的吧手指放在嘴唇上，表示自己会小点声。  
　　——dude，你应该让他知道惹怒你的后果。  
　　Ned的话从不知名的地方传来，“所以呢？这次纽约好邻居有什么...”  
　　话还没说完，刚刚学着把手放在唇前的Peter就打断了他。  
　　“Mr.stark！”Peter手依旧放在嘴唇前面，这时候疑惑地就是Tony了，他的确小声了没错啊。  
　　Peter慢慢把指尖放入口中，他像是把手指当成什么圆柱体的粗壮物体了，Tony惊得瞪大了眼睛，漂亮的棕色沾染着不可思议。  
　　Peter的手指很干净，干净而修长，常年不曾出现大白边的指甲被Peter含在口中，也不知道究竟是舌头在主动缠绕，还是手指在极尽拉扯，在廉价的灯光照射下口水变得亮晶晶的，一根手指满满的全部被那个薄薄的嘴唇包裹住，模拟抽插的样子使得Tony一下子石更的厉害。  
　　“Peter Parker先生，请问你在干什么。”语气中充满了隐忍，Peter终于愿意抬头给他个眼神而不是专注于自己的手指。“这是给你再一次出现绯闻的.惩罚~”  
　　Tony似乎忘记了他完全可以选择立刻停止视频通话，他迅速找了个隐蔽的角落坐下，手指快速的在屏幕上不知道操作了什么，而在这个时候，Peter已经含下了第三根手指头，三根手指的粗细与柱体的大小依旧无法比拟，Peter明明轻而易举的就可以来回抽插，但是他却一副难以忍受的样子，逐渐红了眼眶，泪水将落未落的样子像是在做什么运动一样，手指的长度足以到达喉咙，一个深.喉下去，Peter干呕了好几次，脸却红的愈发清晰。  
　　最后的小拇指进到了嘴中，来回抽插，空隙中来不及吞咽的口水沿着下巴滴落在天蓝的被子上，晕染成大海的颜色。  
　　在舌尖被自己折磨的够呛之后，Peter终于回过了神，抬头看向手机屏幕里的男人，挑衅的抬起左边眉毛，鼻子里哼出一口气。  
　　“这个臭小子...”  
　　嘴上说着，眼睛却一刻不停地盯着屏幕，看着Peter把晶莹的液体涂抹在胸前，手慢慢地抚摸上胸口前粉红的茱萸，冰凉的空气促使它高高翘起，就像是古罗马高傲的骑士。  
　　终于，Tony受不了下面涨得发疼的性器，三下五除二关掉了视频通话，Peter看着信息界面一句狠狠的“等着！”，笑出了声，抱着手机伴随着淋雨导致的头疼渐渐入睡。  
　　淋着雨在寒冷的纽约冬天荡蛛丝是非常不理智的行为，Peter在第二天深刻的记住了这件事情。  
　　“Peter？are u OK？”may担心的摸上Peter滚烫的额头，二话不说转过身去拿体温计和感冒药。  
　　“39.7!?”may惊讶的叫出了声音“Peter，你昨天下着大雨还去夜巡了？”may在很久之前就知道了Peter是蜘蛛侠的事实。Peter发烫的脑子显然运转不过来，不点头也不摇头，就这么直直地看着may，“may，我没事的啊，蜘蛛侠身体强劲的缘故吧，我现在什么事都没有。”  
　　这句话只是单纯的安慰一下关心的自己may姨而已，事实上，蜘蛛感应放大了感冒发烧的感觉，浑身无力到下了床就能晕倒，“你先出去吧，我换身衣服。”  
　　  
　　身体好热，腿是软的。这是Peter坐在教室里唯一的想法，好在的事今天的课程是他早早预习过了的，趴在大学教室的桌子上睡觉，对于Peter来说还是第一次。  
　　今天的课基本都在上午，走出校园的大门，眼熟的车子和眼熟的人就出现在眼前，Peter快步跑上去扑在那人身上，手臂环住男人的脖子。  
　　但显然不同寻常的皮肤温度立刻让Tony起疑，“Peter，你怎么了？发烧了？”  
　　回答他的是含糊的应答，Peter把脸蹭在这个朝思暮想的男人脸上。Tony顺势抱起Peter，快走两步打开了副驾驶的车门，刚想把Peter放下来就迎来了男孩的不满，他皱着眉头看了一眼Tony，面色潮红。  
　　“f***”  
　　轻轻把Peter环住他的手放下，前倾吻上朝思暮想的人，气息喷在Peter脸上，“我们该回家啦。”  
　　  
　　“所以呢，感冒的小家伙，不解释一下昨晚的视频吗？”Tony把Peter抱在腿上坐在皮制的沙发上，这里的垫子软的要命，两个人的重量压在一起使得沙发陷下去了一个深度，“我是不是应该惩罚你？嗯？”  
　　“是我惩罚你才对！你又在芝加哥出绯闻了！happy都告诉我了！”Peter从他的胸口蹭起来，一脸控诉的看着Tony。“那是！.....”Tony像是想解释什么，却突然反应过来的样子，最后只能用自己蜜糖色的眼睛看着Peter，“好吧好吧，kid，那么你要怎么惩罚我呢？”  
　　  
　　“f.u.c.k me”  
　　  
　　瞳孔逐渐放大，Tony一把抱起Peter，快步向房间走去，因为顾忌着Peter还在生病，轻轻的把他抱在床上，自己上前倾地再次吻上Peter额头，也不知道Peter哪里来的力气，一把拉过Tony酒红色的领带凑近亲吻在脸颊，然后施力推在Tony肩膀上，屁股坐在Tony脆弱的位子，整个人趴在他的胸口，但显然力气也只够他用到这里，身体再一次软了下来，热气呼在Tony脖颈处，面色不知是因为情动还是因为身体不适，红的厉害，Tony的小兄弟一下子弹了起来，打在Peter的屁股上。  
　　Peter这时候才像是注意到起立的某个东西，手臂撑起来再次向下，牙齿咬在西装裤的拉链上，金属与牙齿碰撞的感觉很不好，这使Peter皱紧了眉头，脑袋连带着拉链向下啦，鼻子里的热气尽数喷在早已高高耸立的某柱体上，Peter用手扒下Tony的西装裤，隔着灰色的短裤轻舔柱体，不一会，浅灰色的布料在水分的滋润下变成深灰色，但这样的隔靴搔痒显然不能满足Tony，他自给自足的褪下短裤，青筋浮现在柱体上，顶端还在汩汩的流下淫液，Peter反倒是在这个时候笑的像个孩子，伸出舌头再次舔上大的吓人的柱体，手指不听话的缠绕在囊袋上，在完全舔湿了柱体顶端之后，Peter张嘴含下了Tony的龟头，发烧导致的全身发烫很好的体现在了Peter口中，此时Tony就像是被包裹在火海当中，与自己体温不相符的舌头熟练的在口腔舔舐，牙齿在以往的多次的练习中也学会了收起锋芒，Tony终归难耐只被包裹这么一点点，手慢慢抚上Peter发卷的头发，Peter有感应的抬起了头，送给Tony一个傻乎乎的笑，一个施力，性物进了大半，Peter嘴巴鼓鼓的像是在嘴里囤食的小仓鼠，顶到深处的感觉可不太好，Peter想。  
　　Peter慢慢撑直手臂，嘴唇摩擦出殷红加上泪水的氤氲显得无比色情，“是我在惩罚你好嘛！谁让你动了！”控诉的眼神像是小鹿一样直直射向Tony，Tony只当他在调情，撑起身子吻上了红通的嘴唇，“继续，乖。”Peter无力的再次瞪向他，然后俯过身开始吞吐巨物，柱身上亮晶晶的口水彰显了他们所做的事情的多么色情与亲昵。  
　　Peter坏心眼的吮吸着顶端，热乎乎的舌头更是摩擦过龟头，Tony呼出的气息显得沉重而清晰，终于，在无数的撩拨下，Tony一个挺身尽数喷洒在Peter口中。  
　　Peter抬起头幽怨的瞪了他一眼，在Tony的目光下咽下了大半精液，然后伸出那夜舔过的手指，缓缓涂抹在上面，在全部浸的湿润之后，自己把手伸到那个一个星期不被开发的小穴，慢慢的伸进了一个指头，在充满褶皱的穴内转圈，抚平。  
　　Tony看的红了眼，按捺不住的上前在Peter耳边说了句：“我来。”Peter施舍了他一个眼神，把自己的中指抽了出来，双手捧着Tony的手一根根的舔舐过去，直到充满了老茧的手全部湿润，Tony把手伸到下面的开口处，先伸进了一个指头，感冒的身躯让里面热的够呛，“宝贝，你可真火热。”然后戳进了第二根手指，熟练的在内部旋转按压，寻找着那个明显的凹进去的小点，身体记忆很好，这使得Tony很快就找到了那一点，坏心眼的按压在上面，Peter嗓子里发出了一声甜腻的叫声。  
　　“哟呼，看来我的身体记忆还蛮好用的嘛。”  
　　Tony终于伸进了第三根手指，模拟抽插在Peter的内部，分泌出的肠液顺着手掌缓缓滴落在床上，Peter难耐的挺起了胸膛，好巧不巧的顶在Tony嘴边，Tony顺势含住，舌尖上凹凸不平的味蕾加大着触感，更何况蜘蛛基因加大了Peter的所有感官，Tony吮吸在胸口，手指也不甘示弱的更加卖力。  
　　“可...可以了”邀请一样的语句，Tony终于抽出了已经伸到手掌的四根手指，抱起自己的男孩放在高高耸立的柱体上，但显然这个时候，感冒的蜘蛛侠没有自己活动的力气，性物还保存在Peter体内，而身体早已转了个圈，强烈的刺激引起Peter的一声惊叫。  
　　Peter跪趴在床上，Tony一只手揽着他的腰，另一只手则抚慰在Peter的小物件上，随着下半身的活塞运动的进行，Peter的性器也在Tony充满老茧的手掌上活动，这显然刺激极了，Peter张大了嘴巴。  
　　感冒的超级英雄依旧是感冒，不会因为超级英雄的身份而有所改变，反倒是蜘蛛侠的蜘蛛基因促使他一切都软的要命，何况是里面，褶皱被Tony的性器撑开，抚平，肠液被快速打击成白色泡沫缓缓流下，滴落在床单上，又过了半个小时，终于，Tony在一个抖动，微凉的精液尽数喷洒在滚烫的内壁，Tony舒服的眯起了眼睛，退后把疲软的性器抽出，抱着累的倒在床上Peter进了卫生间进行清洗。  
　　  
　　从事实看来，只要做一次激烈到昏迷的运动就可以治疗好感冒，第二天，神清气爽除了后面有点疼的Peter睁开了眼睛。  
　　只看见Tony拿着他的左手不知道在套弄着什么东西，Peter支起身子看了看。  
　　  
　　是一枚戒指，简单大方的表面镶上了一圈钻石。Peter睁大了眼睛看了看戒指，再抬头看了看面前看着他笑的灿烂的男人，也跟着笑了起来，张开怀抱一把抱住男人。  
　　“所以，我的小蜘蛛侠，穿好衣服跟我去芝加哥准备婚礼吧？”  
　　“婚礼？这就是你在芝加哥呆了一个星期的原因”  
　　“是的，happy给你的电话算是个，把戏？”  
　　“所以你没有绯闻？”  
　　“我都有你了为什么还要去看那些人呢？”  
　　....  
　　“Tony...”  
　　“怎么？”  
　　“i love u，i love u so much”  
　　  
　　回答他的是男人的一声轻笑，  
　　  
　　“me too。”  
　　  
　　  
　　【1】左肩是责任，右肩是信仰：来自<>的梗  
　　  
　　小彩蛋：  
　　“所以你把我折腾成这样还要我自己穿衣服？”  
　　  
　　“好嘞，小祖宗，上来吧，我背你去~”  
　　  
　　小彩蛋2：  
　　在婚礼的第二天，媒体都开始恭喜钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠的爱情，就连jjj都不在暗讽纽约恶霸蜘蛛侠，送上了自己的祝福。  
　　至于为什么没有反对的言论？  
　　拜托，这是Tony stark的爱情诶，反对？想死吗？


End file.
